Green Arrow (Justice League Unlimited)
History Origin No background on Green Arrow in Justice League Unlimited was revealed, though he is called "Ollie" most of the time. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Acrobatics': Oliver has dodged gunfire, scaled rooftops, and fought giant monster robots without getting killed. *'Archery': Oliver is first and foremost an archer with extreme capabilities. Whether it's shooting an arrow through a gun or firing objects not normally meant to be fired from a bow and hitting a target; Oliver never misses. *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)' Appearances The first time Green Arrow appeared on Justice League Unlimited was the episode Initiation. He has made several cameo appearances, although he did play a main role in the following episodes: *'Initiation' *'Fearful Symmetry(aka Galatea)' *'The Cat and the Canary' *'Double Date' *'Patriot Act' *'Far From Home' Although not a main character, Green Arrow did have a few scenes with speaking parts in Flashpoint, To Another Shore (aka Elegy), and Divided We Fall. Trivia *It is revealed in The Cat and the Canary that Oliver Queen has made a few billion dollars from Queen Industries. *He is refereed to as "Ollie" in most of the episodes he has appeared in. *In Patriot Act it is revealed that Speedy was his "ex-sidekick"(as Oliver claims). Speedy insists that he is his "ex-partner". *Oliver appears in his "New Earth" costume on Justice League Unlimited. Quotes Batman: We sent the Lantern for you because you never gave us an answer. Green Arrow: Come on, I don't belong up here, fighting monsters and super-villains. I just help the little guy and a big club like this, you tend to forget all about him. So, gee whiz, I'm flattered to be asked and all, but no thanks. Batman: Suit yourself. Those monsters you don't fight? They tend to step on little guys. Initiation Green Arrow: Is that a containment suit? Captain Atom: Mmm-hmm. I'm not flesh and blood anymore, just living energy. Green Arrow: That wouldn't be nuclear energy, would it? Captain Atom: With a name like "Captain Atom," what do you think? Green Arrow: Disgusted I think you're what I marched against back in college. Initiation the robbery, an employee trips the alarm; the robber points a gun at him Robber #2: Come on, that's not gonna do us any good now! robber pushes him away and re-aims his gun Robber #1: I'll sure feel better. arrow snatches the gun out of his hand Green Arrow: But it'll make me a little cranky. Initiation Green Arrow: Batman said I was supposed to keep you guys honest. Superman: Do I look like Batman to you? (The) Flash: Actually, you kind of do. Especially when you’re all scowly like that. Flashpoint Superman gives a speech about disbanding the Justice League Green Arrow: Says who? You remember what we did yesterday? We saved the world again. You don't think that has any value? Well, think again, pal! The Justice League goes on, with or without you. Look, no one can question your service or commitment to making things better. If you're quitting because you think you've already done your fair share, fine. We'll throw you a parade. But if you're quitting because it's easier than continuing the fight, then you're not the heroes we all thought you were. The world needs the Justice League, and the Justice League needs you, Superman! cheers Divided We Fall Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Queen_(DCAU) *http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow Category:Justice League Unlimited Characters